Music and Lyrics
by ClassyClassic16
Summary: Faberry iTunes drabble, 10 songs.


I got bored, and I saw this.

_Pick a character/fandom_

_Put iTunes/music player on shuffle, or turn on radio_

_Write a ficlet/drabble about said fandom for each song. Only have the time span of the song to write. No cheating_

_Write 10, then post._

So I'm gonna try it and see how it goes… it can go any which way.

Fandom: Faberry

Well, here goes nothing

* * *

**1. Leather and Lace – Stevie Nicks**

Rachel sat on the edge of her bed, toying with a music box. She wound the key, and watched as the tiny dancer spun with the tinny music playing in the background.

She felt the familiar ache in her chest and it intensified when she closed the box. They yearning for Quinn returned quickly as she saw the picture on the front of the box. Quinn had her arms wrapped around Rachel, and they looked incredibly happy.

They hadn't even been married 6 months before the crash. Rachel tossed aside the music box, and she went into the bathroom to get ready, her mind wandering back to their wedding day.

She rubbed her stomach gently, and began putting on makeup. She knew she couldn't have saved Quinn, nothing could've. The doctors tried, the surgeons tried, but it couldn't be done. But now, there was Quinn's baby inside her.

Rachel went back into the bedroom, and tugged on the black leather gloves that Quinn had always liked. She went into the kitchen and grabbed the bouquet of flowers. It would've been six months today. Six months marriage, six months happiness, six months to the beginning of forever. But nothing lasts forever, and Rachel had painfully learned that.

**2. Body Work – Morgan Page ft Tegan & Sara**

Quinn sucked in her breath and stood on the curb, waiting for Rachel to appear. She was terrified that the encounter last night had chased her away, that she had scared Rachel with the sudden revelation.

"Hey," Quinn turned and smiled at the tiny brunette.

"I though you wouldn't show up," Quinn watched as Rachel giggled.

"Well, I though about what you said, and I realized," Rachel weaved her fingers into the back of Quinn's hair, and she pulled her forward into a kiss.

Quinn's heart raced as Rachel slipped her tongue into her mouth. She was grateful that Rachel was willing to take this jump.

Pulling away, Rachel took Quinn's hand, and kissed it. "I do love you. And I just needed you to point that out to me."

**3. Perfect –Hedley**

The tears stung, her chest hurt from the heaving sobs, nothing felt right.

Yet here she was, lying on Quinn's chest, sobbing.

Nothing, nothing could take away the sting out of what she had done, and nothing was going to let Quinn go. She couldn't lose her. Not now, not again.

"Please, please Quinn, I love you." Rachel was surprised that Quinn hadn't thrown her off at the first chance, but she was also thankful.

"Rachel, don't think for a second that I don't love you, I just need time to process this. You have to allow me that." Quinn began rubbing small circles on Rachel's back, while the brunette kept crying.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said Rachel, and I have to apologize for that. I can't live without you either."

**4. Bang Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down – Cher**

Quinn felt the blow hit her chest as Rachel smiled above her,

"Got you, now you're it!" The small brunette ran away, as Quinn stood up and dusted the sand off. Rachel always had to win at this game

-.-

Quinn kissed Rachel's soft lips, and felt the tremor run through the brunette's body.

"Remember how when we were kids, we'd always play tag?"

"Yeah,"

"Maybe I could've let you win once."

Quinn smiled. "That would've been nice"

-.-

Quinn paced the house, holding Rachel's picture in her hand. Nothing could take the sting out of what happened.

Her entire life she had given to Rachel, and Rachel had run away. Quinn couldn't understand why.

**5. Russian Roulette – Rihanna**

Rachel sat on the bed, Quinn looking at her with such devotion; she couldn't bring herself to admit what she had done. Fear was slowly paralyzing her; her heart was thumping out of her chest.

The little voice inside her said it was ok. If Quinn really loved her, they could get past this. Trust, trust was what a relationship was built on.

Rachel had broken Quinn's trust. She might as well have shot the blonde, and ripped out her heart. This wasn't supposed to happen, not like this.

But she hadn't been thinking, and that's why this happened. She hadn't stopped to think about what she was doing. She wanted to bury this secret and let it die, she had to kill it. She couldn't, it couldn't win

"Quinn,"

"Yeah Rach?"

"I cheated."

**6. Just Tonight – The Pretty Reckless**

Quinn's hand intertwined with Rachel's as they lay in the backseat of the car. Neither one was talking, they didn't move either. The bottle of wine and a few empty pill bottles lay in the front seat.

"What are we doing Quinn?" Rachel slurred; her breath thick with booze.

"I don't know," Quinn kissed Rachel's hand, eliciting a smile from the brunette

"We can be together though," Rachel whispered, the smile still on her face.

"Why not?" Quinn looked at Rachel.

"I'm dating Finn," Rachel looked at Quinn, her chocolate eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"So break up with him," Quinn slurred, her head pounding. Maybe they had taken too many of those pills.

"Maybe later, but I'm too tired right now. Let's just sleep Quinn."

**7. Into the Groove – Madonna**

"Quinn!" Rachel called through the crowded club to the blonde at the bar.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" The blonde looked a little stunned.

"I'm here every Saturday, come on, lets dance." Rachel grabbed Quinn's wrist and pulled her off the bar stool. The floor was lit up, the DJ spinning an eighties remix

Quinn knew she shouldn't be in this close proximity to Rachel, but she felt like she couldn't hide it much longer.

Rachel's movements were light, and a huge smile covered her face.

"C'mon Quinn, start dancing." Rachel pressed herself closer to the blonde, making Quinn nervous. She started dancing in time to Rachel's movements.

The brunette turned to face her, and they stayed pressed together, Quinn not wanting to leave from this spot.

"Aren't you having fun yet?" Rachel's hand went to Quinn's cheek and pulled her head down, capturing her in a kiss, and taking the blonde by surprise.

**8. Wake Up – San Sebastian.**

Rachel shoved her way around the masses of people at the beach. She was curious to why she was here; there were certainly no beaches in Lima. A few meters away, she saw the familiar bob of blonde hair, and she began chasing after it.

The sand slowed down her steps, and through the crowds of people, she lost sight of the flighty blonde girl. Rachel tried chasing after the blonde, wishing that she could catch up to her. Something caught onto her foot, and she crashed into the sand.

-.-

Rachel sat; bolt upright in her bed, tossing the covers off her naked girlfriend in the process.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Quinn groggily opened her eyes and seeing Rachel's relieved smile.

"Absolutely nothing," Rachel whispered, kissing Quinn with a smile on her face.

**9. All this and Heaven Too – Florence and The Machine**

Quinn sat on the curb, waiting to see Rachel come through the parks gates. She couldn't understand the short brunette. It was the way she acted, like she was so scared of Quinn.

Surely Quinn wasn't the kindest at school, but she had been making an effort. Quinn desperately wished that she could figure Rachel out, the find out what went on in that head of hers.

"Hello," Rachel stood beside Quinn, and smiled as the blonde jumped.

"Rachel…hi… um… how are you?" Quinn stuttered out. She felt like a moron for not being able to string together a normal sentence.

"I'm good," Rachel pulled Quinn up, "I'm glad to see you here though."

"Why's that?" Quinn sputtered out.

"Because, I wasn't sure if what you sent me was supposed to mean the park, or it had another meaning, or if you were just being a bitch and sending me a fake love letter." Rachel smiled as Quinn blushed.

"Well, I'm glad you understood it then." Quinn put one hand on Rachel's cheek and kissed her.

**10. Somebody to love – Queen**

Quinn sat at her desk, running her hands through her hair. Nothing had changed last night, she had gone on yet another blind date, and it had sucked. How she had cases to deal with, a particular tricky one.

Rachel Berry was divorcing her husband, and she was coming to Quinn for help with the alimony. Quinn would've been happy to take it, but work was stressing her now, and she was slipping into depressing not going home to anyone.

-.-

"Ms. Fabray, I've heard you're the best." Rachel Berry spoke softly, and Quinn felt her cheeks growing red. There was something captivating about her.

"I would like to think so," Quinn shook Rachel's hand, realizing how stupid she sounded.

Rachel smiled softly. "Well, you seem much nicer than all the others I've met."

-.-

"So I know this might not be professional, but I was wondering if we could maybe go on a date sometime?" Rachel stood to leave Quinn's desk, and she grinned with Quinn nodded furiously.

"I'd like that." Quinn kissed her quickly. "These office run-ins aren't convenient."

"I agree, and I know you already have it, but..." Rachel scrawled her number on the back of Quinn's business card, and gave it too her. "Call me."


End file.
